This application relates generally to robots, and in particular to robots configured for operation in commercial and industrial settings.
Robots are increasingly prevalent in society, particularly in entertainment and manufacturing contexts. However, the adoption of robots in these contexts has outpaced settings where frequent robot/human interactions are required. Examples of such settings include retail environments, security environments, and the like. The abilities of robots, for instance, the ability to communicate with building and object infrastructure, creates an unaddressed demand for the implementation of robots in commercial and industrial settings.